mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stefan Struve
Stefan Struve is one of the tallest fighters in the UFC's heavyweight division. His record has been inconsistent but exciting. First Title Run Stefan most recently faced the debuting Christian Morecraft in August, winning via a spectacular knockout at the start of the second round after suffering a badly cut lip in a first round that Morecraft dominated. Struve took some time off to heal and signed a new four-fight deal with the UFC at the end of September. He was rumored to next fight Pat Barry at the start of 2011. That rumor was squashed within a few hours and Struve instead faced undefeated Sean McCorkle. Struve handed McCorkle his first loss via first-round TKO after a competitive grappling war. Struve was next rumored to face up-and-coming prospect Brendan Schaub, but that rumor was shot down. Struve next faced another undefeated monster in Travis Browne. Browne defeated Struve via first-round knockout due to a Superman punch. Struve exchanged friendly words with fellow UFC heavyweight prospect Matt Mitrione on Twitter and that fight was rumored to be agreed to. Instead, he next signed to face former kickboxer Pat Barry. He defeated Barry via second-round triangle-armbar. Struve next signed up to face Dave Herman in what was sure to be an entertaining fight to the finish. He defeated Herman via late TKO for an impressive victory. Struve was next rumored to be facing kickboxing legend and Pride veteran Mark Hunt. Hunt was injured however shortly before the fight and he was replaced by Lavar Johnson. Struve defeated Johnson via first round armbar submission, possibly injuring Johnson's arm in the process. Struve next signed to fight in the main event of a UFC televised event in England against undefeated fellow prospect Stipe Miocic. Struve handed Miocic his first loss via impressive second round technical knockout. Loss To Hunt and Heart Problems Struve next fought Pride veteran Mark Hunt in Japan, in March 2013. Hunt knocked Struve out in the third round, breaking Struve's teeth and jaw in the process. The loss was a big blow to Struve's most solid title run of his UFC career, snapping a shiny four-fight streak of finishing victories. After some intensive surgery and recovery time, Struve was linked to a possible fight with former Pride and UFC interim heavyweight champion, the legend Antonio Rodrigo Nogueira. Instead, in August 2013 Struve was discovered to have an enlarged heart with a leaking aortic valve; a very serious condition for a professional fighter. It was an even more serious risk to end his fighting career than the jaw could have been. In May 2014 Struve signed to make his return against Matt Mitrione. The fight was canceled less than an hour before it was set to take place after Struve fainted backstage. After a cautionary period Struve signed in September 2014 for a December bout against former Strikeforce heavyweight champion Alistair Overeem. Overeem knocked out Struve in the first round. Resurgence Struve close to a year off from the sport again before next signing to fight legend and former Pride heavyweight champion Antonio Rodrigo Nogueira in Brazil. Struve showed impressive standup skills en route to defeating Nogueira via unanimous decision and ultimately retiring him. Struve next fought Jared Rosholt losing via unanimous decision after an absolutely dreadful fight. Struve then faced diminished veteran Antonio Silva knocking out Silva with elbows just sixteen seconds into the fight. Struve next fought Daniel Omielanczuk submitting Omielanczuk via a D'arce choke submission in the second round. Possible Title Hopes Begin Struve soon signed to fight a rematch with former UFC heavyweight champion Junior Dos Santos. The fight had title implications written all over it. Fights *Stefan Struve vs. Yuji Sakuragi *Stefan Struve vs. Mario Neto - The fight was for the Cage Gladiators World Heavyweight title with Stefan Struve defending. *Junior Dos Santos vs. Stefan Struve - The fight was the UFC debut of Struve. *Stefan Struve vs. Denis Stojnic - The fight was billed as a loser-leaves-UFC match. Struve was pumped up for it, playing to the crowd as he was introduced. After the fight, Denis Stojnic was cut from the UFC's roster but during the fight, Struve was cut by an elbow in one of the bloodiest fights in UFC history. *Paul Buentello vs. Stefan Struve - The fight was Paul Buentello's return to the UFC. Struve was replacing an injured Todd Duffee. *Stefan Struve vs. Sean McCorkle - The fight was Sean McCorkle's first loss. *Travis Browne vs. Stefan Struve *Stefan Struve vs. Dave Herman *Stefan Struve vs. Stipe Miocic *Stefan Struve vs. Antonio Rodrigo Nogueira - After the fight Nogueira retired. *Jared Rosholt vs. Stefan Struve *Stefan Struve vs. Antonio Silva Category:Heavyweight fighters Category:Knockout of the Night winners Category:Submission of the Night winners Category:Fight of the Night winners